


Amorous Interruptus

by cheshirejin



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous Interruptus

Germany sat on his couch, enjoying a mug of beer. Perhaps he had refilled the mug once or twice more than usual, but he was far from drunk, just relaxed. He needed to unwind after another less than productive day with the world conference meetings. Now that he had been home for a while all of the day’s frustrations had ebbed away and he was in a pleasant, almost cheerful mood.

Italy came into the house, without knocking as usual; something that happened so frequently that the dogs didn’t even look up at his arrival. Blackie thumped his tail lazily on the floor in greeting as the young man passed him.

“Ciao, Germany!” Italy said, smiling broadly.

Germany greeted his old friend warmly, standing and giving him a hug. When the shorter man strained for his traditional cheek kiss, Germany bent down far enough to exchange kisses on the left, then moved to the right cheek, a minor misjudgment leading to him very lightly brushing his lips across Italy’s as he went. It was nothing, so brief it didn’t register at first and once he had kissed the cheek he intended he found it near impossible to stand back up. Italy had his hands around his neck in a hug and he could feel the Italian’s hot breath panting against his neck, but he seemed rooted to the spot for no reason. He pressed his cheek against Italy’s and tried to relax, but the longer he stood there, the harder his heart began to thump in his chest and the less he wanted to move.  He grabbed Italy’s shoulders and pushed him against the wall behind them, pinning him there with his broad chest. Italy’s eyes went wide with shock, but he didn’t protest as Germany pressed their lips together, growling low in his throat. He was losing his mind, wanting to kiss Italy like this so suddenly, but at the moment the only thing that would stop him would be if Italy made it obvious he didn’t want this.

Italy was surprised, a bit shocked and more than a little turned on by the way Germany was acting. At times in the past, Germany had acted strangely around him, leaving him confused and bewildered. This was not one of those times. He could taste the beer on Germany’s breath, so he had been drinking, but it felt so good, letting Germany take control like this. If he was taking advantage of his friend, he would apologize later. For now, he parted his lips and invited Germany to deepen the kiss as he held him tightly and made happy little humming noises.

Germany was happily kissing Italy, tasting his mouth, and stroking his tongue with his own. The noises were going straight to his vital regions, and soon he couldn’t resist pressing his hips forward, creating a blessed pressure against his groin. Italy made a long, loud moan and suddenly wrapped his legs around Germany’s waist. Germany had to reach forward and stop Italy from sliding down the wall, one soft round ass cheek in each hand, and a rocking grinding moaning Italian attached around his middle. There was nowhere else he wanted to be. Ever. He pulled Italy as tightly against him as he could, rocking his hips forward to make more friction between them.

He was breathless and a little light headed. He was hungry for something desperate, and craving it, but he didn’t know what. He had never had such feelings before, but at the moment he desperately wanted to... to... to fuck Italy’s brains out. Germany moaned at the realization of that very thing and kissed Italy even harder.

Italy was still making little noises, but things were taking on a desperate edge, his moans getting breathy and his hands fisting in Germany’s shirt.

Germany broke the kiss, needing to fill his lungs with air. Breathing like a smith’s bellows, he nuzzled Italy’s cheek and unintentionally the curl of hair that stuck from the side of his head. Italy made a noise then that was half choked.

“Oh, God! Yes! D-do that again!” he wailed.

Germany was fascinated, and so very turned on. He was shifting his hold on Italy to reach that wayward curl with his hand without having Italy slide down the wall, when the front door suddenly opened and Prussia strolled in.

“West, your awesome brother has returned with more beer. Wha..?” he said intelligently, before the situation he had intruded on fully sank into his head.  He started to laugh, even more so as the two men on the other side of the room. What had resembled some sort of odd, human knot hung on the wall moments before, had them now standing several feet apart from each other and both turning interesting shades of red .

 “I will just put these in the kitchen,” he said, indicating the case of beer under his arm. “Oh and, West, I think we need to have ‘the talk’ sometime soon. Clearly nobody has informed you yet that you should take your clothes off when you have sex,” he finished, laughing loudly as he left the room.

Germany stood there, totally mortified at getting caught doing those things, with Italy, and by his stupid brother no less. He looked over at Italy who had an odd, pained look on his face. “Are you all right?” he asked, concerned.

“Ve, I don’t know. My boys are hurting, should I worry?” Italy asked moving around uncomfortably and looking on the verge of panic.

Germany sighed; his own body was grumpy about the interruption as well. “It is normal; it will quit hurting after a while.”

Italy nodded smiling happily. “Oh, that’s right. Grandpa Rome told me having sex with another man would hurt the first time, but I was so little I forgot about that until now.”

Germany almost corrected him, and then thought better of it. There was no way in hell he was getting into that conversation at the moment, especially with Prussia in the next room.

“Just go lie down on the couch for a bit and maybe it will help,” he suggested. The mood had been surely and thoroughly broken now. Germany quickly decided what he was going to do next. He was going to go into the kitchen, and get a beer and, if he heard one word out of him, he was going to kill his brother.


End file.
